


Surprise!

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabbles Day #22: Surprise gift
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabbles Day #22: Surprise gift

"Take this..." Harry handed Severus a rucksack.

"What-" Severus automatically took the bag.

"Hold on," Harry put the end of a rope in Severus' other hand.

"Harry-" 

Harry looked back as the fire flared green. He could see Kingsley lean in.

Harry waved as the portkey activated. 

Sprawled on the floor, Harry looked up. "I have got to learn how to do that!"

Severus hauled Harry up and Harry leaned in for a small kiss.

"Where are we?" Severus asked.

"Paris! I had to get both of us out of there before we got called in to the office. Again!"


End file.
